Starlight☆Wonder Pretty Cure
Not to be confused with Pretty Cure Lover 4567's Starlight Wonder Pretty Cure☆. is another comeback fan series created by Shimamori Amira, with this also being the first season of her Twinkle Stories☆Pretty Cure series. This series contains 14 protagonists each which has their own represented color, constellation, element, planet, idol type, brand and Coord/Style. The main motifs of this season are Space, Stars, Planets, Constellations, Colors, Imagination, Art, Idols, Fashion, Music, Dance, Cards, Friendship, Hope and Happiness. Plot Far in space, the '''Guardian Stars' from different galaxies have sent 14 ordinary girls into another world where they are the Pretty Cures of Hoshikawa City. Then they form a new idol unit called Shining Stars! and use many different Galaxia Cards to perform on stage defeat the Kuroginga Idols to save Hoshikawa City and other far away galaxies! Watch out, world, because the Shining Stars are making their sparkling entrance!'' Characters Pretty Cure/Shining Stars! * / |キュアスターリット}} / |スターライトソプラノ}} Ariyoshi is a cheerful and optimistic girl. She is sweet and childish, and has an imagination so big that no one else can have. She is confirmed to be the current leader of the Cure team/idol group alongside Mayumi, her childhood friend. She also likes helping out her friends. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Starlit, The Starry Melody of Hope and Love, and her image colour is pink. As an idol, her alter ego is Starlight Soprano. Her preferred brand is My Celestial Story, which is also her self-created one. She is also leader of the sub idol unit, Carnival Parade. **'Signature Constellation:' Pisces **'Signature Planet:' Earth **'Signature Element:' Light/Stars * / |キュアエクリプス}} / |セレーネセレニティ}} Mayumi is Ariyoshi's childhood friend. She is said to have a mature and comfy personality about her that puts others at ease and at the same time makes them admire her. Along with Ariyoshi, she is the leader of the group. She later on realizes how unfulfilling her idol dream truly is, and finds a strength to fight for justice. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Eclipse, The Moonlit Harmony of Courage and Happiness, and her image colour is purple. As an idol, her alter ego is Selene Serenity. Her preferred brand is Antique NightSky. She is also leader of the sub idol unit, Mère Deluxe. **'Signature Constellation:' Sagittarius **'Signature Planet:' Moon **'Signature Element:' Wind/Stars * / |キュアサンライズ}} / |ライジングソレイユ}} Yoake is your ordinary, happy-go-lucky girl. Strong on the outside, bubbly and gentle on the inside, she has a outstanding performance in sports, especially basketball. She also loves singing and dancing, as she likes attending performing arts classes. She loves Social Media and vlogging too. Her Cure alter ego is Cure Sunrise, The Sunny Symphony of Passion and Emotion, and her image colour is yellow. As an idol, her alter ego is Rising Soleil. Her preferred brand is Shibiretta Sorbet. She is also a member of Carnival Parade. **'Signature Constellation:' Libra **'Signature Planet:' Sun **'Signature Element:' Fire/Stars Inspiration *''Prismatic☆Dream PreHanCure!'' *''Idol Merveille Pretty Cure!'' Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Shimamori Amira Category:Starlight☆Wonder Pretty Cure Category:Space Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Astrological Signs Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series Category:Dance Themed Series Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Hope Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Twinkle Stories☆Pretty Cure